Button Mashing
by KenwaysFrye
Summary: An alternate universe in which Danny, Sam and Tucker are YouTube gamers and live in separate states. There will be fluff, horror, humor and whatever else my mind concocts at various hours of the night. (Bunch o' drabbles)
1. Drabble 1: Minecraft

_I just now noticed that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the beginning. I always do that to get it out of the way, so..._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters depicted in this story. I am merely using them for entertainment purposes only, which can be done. Yeah._

 **ENJOY GUYS! :)**

* * *

Why was Minecraft hard?

The fourth death message in a span of four minutes popped up on his screen in an almost teasing manner, as if it knew he was aggravated and it wanted to push him to the limit. Sam snickered in the background.

"You did that, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Danny sighed and clicked respawn, collecting everything that had spilled out of his inventory the second he died and reluctantly took to looking at the damage the TNT had made on the left side of his character's house. In his chat bar it stated that Tucker joined the game. Tucker didn't have a microphone yet, so the only way he could communicate with his friends was the chat bar.

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: What's up guys?  
_

"Sam griefed me!"

"You deserved it," Sam argued playfully.

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: I'm sure you did deserve it._

"What? Come on, Tuck, I didn't do anything," Danny whined.

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: Sure you didn't._

"Do you know how many times I died in The End because of you, Danny?"

"It was an honest mistake!"

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: Yeah. Sure it was. Like when you told me that potion you threw on me would help me stay alive in lava._

"I thought it would!"

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: I think we should tp him to us._

"What do you mean? Guys?"

Everything went silent on both ends. Danny gulped.

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: /tpPhantomFenton_

Danny didn't even have time to react before he was going through a black portal.

 _ThatOneTechnoGeek: THE PUNISHMENT IS..._

"The End!"

* * *

 ** _Here you go. Minecraft rocks. Wish I could have it._**

I'm gonna fill the void with Assassin's Creed IV.


	2. Drabble 2: Challenge Accepted (Part One)

Review Replies:

Sophia the daughter of Nyx: Thank you!

frankannstein: Danny Phantom is a television show that was aired on nickelodeon awhile back. Danny Fenton's parents were ghost hunters and created a portal to the ghost realm but it didn't work, so after they gave up Danny wandered in and accidentally turned it on, making him a half-ghost (it messed with his DNA). Anyway, his friends are Tucker and Sam. Tucker is a technology geek and Sam is gothic, and they end up joining him on his adventures.

* * *

Danny's recording sessions had gotten slower over the week, and many of his subscribers wondered why, asking him multiple times in the comments if he was okay. Unbeknownst to them, he was already planning the perfect video. He'd already done the cinnamon challenge and the whisper challenge, but the top requested challenge on his channel at that moment was the 'finish each other's sentences' challenge.

Tucker and Sam sat on either side of him.

"Alright guys, recording in three... two... one!"

"Hey ghouls! Welcome to the next installment of my challenge series with the only two YouTubers to ever become my friends, TechnoGeek and DisappearingINK!"

"You've got more friends than us," Sam argued playfully, shoving him with a powerful hand.

"Anyway, today's challenge is the top requested on my YouTube channel... The finish each other's sentences challenge. How does it work, Tuck?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Basically you say a word and someone else says a word until you finish a sentence."

"Exactly! Since you are my guests here in Danville, I might ask that either of you go first?"

Sam volunteered as tribute. "Darkness."

Danny and Tucker both refrained from adding a sarcastic comment.

"Is," Tucker added.

"Scary."

"Because."

"It."

"Makes."

"Me," Sam continued boredly.

"Poop," Danny snickered.

"That doesn't even make sense," Tucker stated, holding back a chuckle. Sam looked at them, completely disgusted.

"You guys always make those jokes! It's nasty!"

Danny laughed. "You didn't have to be friends with us!"

Sam snorted and pointed to Danny. The action got through to him, for he automatically became serious and looked straight into the camera.

"Cats."

"Always," Sam commented.

"Steal."

"My."

"Race."

"Horse."

Sam laughed first, the sound echoing off the walls around them, contagious. Both boys joined in too.

"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for now! Expect part two soon!" Danny explained between chuckles. 

* * *

_**The dialogue is strong in this one.** **And it's probably not the best of my works. Apologies.**_

(•_•) ( •_•)⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ


	3. Drabble 3: Indoors

He missed the sunlight and everything that had to do with nature - but as long as his crazy fan was still out there - he'd been told to remain inside as much as possible, and to only leave if it was out of state matters. He didn't particularly find it safe to stay inside so long either, but there was really nothing he could do about it until local law enforcement apprehended her. It didn't reassure him one bit. They'd been looking for a month, now...

If they couldn't find her, she was probably closer than he imagined, and that was a terrifying thought. Allowing the blinds to fall, he moved to sit in front of his computer and stared at the terroristic threat again. At first he thought it to just be spam like many of his fan emails, but when it came with an attachment of a gruesome picture he'd rather forget, he'd had no doubts of calling the police.

 _If you don't stop doing videos with Sam, I'll find her and kill her - and then I'll kill you too. Don't doubt it. Just look at the picture if you think I'm lying. ;)_

At the time, he didn't think that it would also endanger Sam, but it had and now she was stuck too.

He envied Tucker at the moment. The boy could exit his house and go wherever he pleased.

Sighing, Danny got ready to record Vanish. 

* * *

I broke off from the other part to write this because I have zero inspiration to keep that going right now - and I might avoid it for awhile, to be honest. Anyway, enjoy! Give a review, things like that.


End file.
